


Days Off

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Days Off, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Winston and the times he has spent with the Parr family.





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this is that I headcanons that after the events of incredibles 2 Winston became really good friends with the Parrs and eventually like family to them. :-)

The Parrs where resting in their new home. They had been there for a few months already. Adapting was pretty easy for them seeing as how much they had to move over the previous years. It was the nicest house they had ever lived in, very technologically advanced. Winston Deavor had been very kind in letting them keep it. He insisted he had no other use for it. 

Bob and Helen were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching tv. It was Sunday after all, and no criminal activity seemed to be going on. A perfect day to just stay home and relax. A day off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

Bob got up from where he was sitting and opened the door. There he greeted the familiar face of Winston. 

"Hi Bob! How's everything going?"

He was as happy and cheery as he always had been. Excited just to see the supers, and the people who he now considered his friends. Winston had figured out Bob and Helen's secret identities a long time ago, and became quite a good friend of the Parr family, occasionally popping in for visits. 

"Winston! It's good to see you!" Bob said excitedly. He really did like it when Winston came over. He didn't have many friends apart from Helen and Lucius, and Winston was just the kind of man that everybody would want to be friends with. 

Helen saw what was going on and got up and walked to door to greet him. 

"Hello, Winston" She said as she gave him a warm hug. 

"Hi, Helen" he responded with a sweet tone. "I'm glad to see you both."

"Come in, come in" Helen gestured. And Winston stepped inside the house. 

At hearing his voice all three kids came down the stairs. Dash ran, and Violet carried little Jack-Jack. 

"Hi kids! How are you doing today?" 

"Winston!", Dash said excitedly. He loved it when Winston came to visit the family. Mostly because he would bring presents and play with him. Last time he had come he brought Jack- Jack a designer shirt. Very elegant for a baby. The Parrs knew he would probably outgrow it in a month seeing how fast he was growing, but Winston didn't care. 

This time; He was in fact carrying three gift bags and trying to hide them behind his back, rather badly. 

"Are those for us!" Dash said. 

Helen threw a stern look at him. "Dash! Behave yourself!"

Winston laughed and shook it off. "Oh, It's fine, Helen." He turned to look at the boy in front of him and said. "Yes, these are for you." 

Hearing those words Violet came closer. 

"Since Dash seems to be the most excited for what I've brought I'll give him his present first." 

Winston then pulled a bag from behind his back and gave it to the little boy who instantly took it from his hands. 

"A new football!" Dash said more than excited. "Thanks Win! You're the best!" After that; Dash took his ball and went to the backyard to play with it. He looked very happy, and that made Winston happy.

He continued. "Now, Violet. This one is for you" 

Violet grabbed the bag and inside it saw a purple sweater. It was beautiful, just her style.

"Thank you, Winston." She said and then walked upstairs to her room to try it. 

Helen then stepped up to him, holding Jack-Jack in her hands. 

"And finally, for this little fellow I have this." 

He picked up the bag and from inside it got a stuffed toy. An elephant, his favorite. 

Jack-Jack grabbed the toy eagerly. He loved it and Winston was pleased with his work. He really did know what people wanted. 

Helen then thanked him. "Thank you so much for all the presents, Winston. You really didn't have to."

"We are all very grateful" Bon continued. 

Winston scoffed. "Oh, please! It's my pleasure. And I've told you before to call me Win. We are practically family now!"

Helen asked, keeping the conversation going. 

"So, have you visited Evelyn lately?"

Winston smile softened. "Yes, a few times. I'm still disappointed about what she did, if only she had just talked to me." He looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face. He always thought maybe he could have prevented his sister's downfall. 

He took a deep breath and continued. "But, anyhow. She is healthy and has some time to think about things. I even brought her a book so she can distract herself." 

Even when talking about hard stuff; Winston tried keeping a smile on his face, like he always did. That's how the public saw him. That's how they needed to see him. 

"It's going to be alright... Win. I just know it." Helen said. 

Bob added putting a hand in Winston's back. "It always works out in the end." 

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it."  
Winston then hugged both Helen and Bob, who at first where surprised, but then melted into it. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" They asked. 

"I would like nothing more" Winston said as he smiled.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bob ask Winston to babysit for them while they have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

Helen and Bob Parr were getting ready for a night out. It had been a long time since hey had been out just the two of them. Taking care of the kids could be very tiring at times, and because tonight was special they got someone to come help them out. 

There was a knock on the door and a familiar male voice spoke. “Hi, I’m here!” 

Helen opened the door. She was dressed in a very formal black dress, with heels and more make up than usual. She looked very stunning. “Hi Winston” she said when she opened the door. 

Winston Deavor was standing in the door, his arms crossed behind his back. “You look wonderful Helen.” 

Helen smiled, pleased. “Thank you, Win. Come inside, please.”

Winston smiled as he stepped inside. He looked around the house he had given the Parrs, happy that they had decided to stay. 

Bob came downstairs. He was wearing a very elegant suit and was all prepared for a fancy date with his wife. 

“Hi, Bob! How’s everything?” Winston asked when he saw him. 

“Hi Winston! Everything’s going great!” He said. 

Bob and Helen met at the door and picked up their coats from the rack. “So, we are going to be back here at around 12. There’s some leftover pasta in the fridge that you can heat up, and the kids have to be asleep at 9 maximum 10.”

Bob put a hand on Winston’s shoulder and asked. “Are you sure you are up for this? The kids can be difficult at times specially Jack-Jack.” 

Winston just stood there and nodded. “ I’m sure it will be all right.”

“Thank you so much for taking care of the kids tonight, Win.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, I love the kids! I’ll do it any time!”

Helen and Bob left, and now it was the kid’s turn to say hello to Winston.

Dash suddenly appeared. He had come down the stairs so fast Winston didn’t even see him. 

“Hi Win!” He said excited.

Winston jumped and almost gave a little squeal. “Whoa, you scared me there!”

Dash suddenly put a mischievous face as he got an idea.

Winston was confused, but didn’t have time to think as he saw Violet coming down with Jack-Jack in her arms.

“There you are! I’m so happy to see you kids!”

Violet got close to Winston and handed him Jack-Jack. “He’s all yours.”

Winston was a little startled. There had been very few times in which he had carried the little baby, and he was still not used to the sensation. 

It was his first time babysitting, and as confident as he looked he was still nervous. He loved the Parr kids, and loved spending time with them, but he was still insecure about how he was going to do this. “Well, is anyone hungry? I sure am, let’s go have dinner!”

———————————————————————————————————————  
He heated the pasta and they ate. He fed jack jack with help from Violet who was telling him what to do. They could all tell he was nervous, but he was not doing a bad job. 

“So now. What do you want to do? We can do something fun” 

Like if it were a queue; Dash ran straight to his room and brought back a movie. 

“Let’s watch this!” He said excitedly. 

“The night of the living dead?” Violet asked unamused. “You have watched it at least sixty times!” 

Dash pointed at Winston. “Yes, but he hasn’t!”

Winston had never been a fan of horror movies. They scared him too much and was never able to watch one fully. He gulped and smiled nervously as he said. “Sure thing Dash! Let’s watch the movie!”

The three of them sat on the couch as Dash popped the movie in. Jack-Jack has been unusually calm that night, only having used his powers three times. Winston was just happy he wasn’t any trouble.

“It’s on!” Dash said excited, and ran to the couch were he sat next to Winston. 

Throughout the whole film there were a series of different reactions coming from them. Dash wasn’t scared of it anymore, had had seen the film more times than he could remember and was just laughing and having a good time. At first; Violet was t interested, but the. The zombies caught her attention and she watched the movie. Surprisingly; Jack-Jack wasn’t scared either. He didn’t fully now what he was watching, and what he didn’t know couldn’t scare him. Winston, on the other hand, was terrified. It was the first horror movie he had watched in a long time. He grabbed one of the cushions and held it tightly to his body. Whenever he got scared he put the cushion against his face and muffled the sounds he was making. 

The kids didn’t know if they should be worried about him. All they adults they knew wouldn’t be scared of something like this. They had loved scarier things. 

The movie ended and Winston still had a shocked expression. He couldn’t believe how he had survived something like that. Truly terrifying.

Violet turned around and asked. “Were you scared?”

Winston at first tried to hide it. “Scared! Of course not! I was just... startled!” He didn’t want the kids to know the truth, but they had always been of the perspective kind.

Violet then tried to comfort him. “It’s alright uncle Win! Adults can get scared too.”

“Uncle... Win?” Winston couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No one had never called him uncle before, and coming from the Parr kids it meant a lot to him. He thought he would never get to be an uncle, and now these wonderful kids considered him part of their family. 

Dash added. “Yes! Or don’t you like it?”

Winston interjected. “No, no , no! I love it!” He truly did love it. His eyes started to water and a tear almost rolled down his cheek. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Violet and Dash finally went to sleep as the movie ended, and left Winston with Jack-Jack. He put him to sleep on his crib. The little baby was tiered after the night they had. “Sleep little one” Winston said with a sweet voice as he left the baby in the room. 

He sat on the couch and took a nap. He was exhausted. 

After a few hours he woke up again. Bob and Helen were just entering through the door. They were still laughing. He could tell they had a wonderful night. 

“Hi Winston, we’re back.” Helen said. 

Bob joined the conversation. “Were The kids any trouble?”

“Not at all!”

“Thanks again for doing this, Win.”

“We are really glad you had fun.”

“Would you like to stay over? It’s getting late.”

Winston smiled. It was one of the brightest smiles he had ever had. He answered softly. “I would love to. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
